


Stop me if you can...

by goldkhator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин учит своего ангела...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop me if you can...

**Автор: Золотая Хатор  
**   
**Фэндом:** Сверхъестественное  
**Основные персонажи:** Дин Винчестер, Кастиэль (Кастиил, Кас)  
  
**Пэйринг или персонажи:** Дин/Кастиэль  
  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Романтика, Флафф  
  
**Размер:** Драббл, 2 страницы  
**Кол-во частей:** 1  
**Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+555 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Дин учит своего ангела...  
  
  
  
---|---  
  
\- Что ты так смотришь на меня?  
\- Я не знаю… я… Дин? Ты уверен, что это необходимо?  
\- Господи, за что мне достался именно этот Твой ангел? – одними губами прошептал человек, внимательно рассматривая ангела – пять футов девять дюймов роста, взъерошенные волосы, большие ясные глаза, упрямый подбородок, мятая белая рубашка и болтающийся синий галстук, плащ бесформенной кучей валялся на полу. В его позе Дин улавливал скорее удивление, чем страх. Однако Кастиэль стоял напротив молодого человека и затравленно смотрел на его спокойную улыбку.  
\- Дин?  
\- Просто замолчи, – ласково попросил Дин. – Неужели тебе никогда не хотелось узнать как это?  
\- Нет, – сразу ответил Кастиэль ни капли не солгав.  
\- Хорошо. Если ты не хочешь, мы туда не пойдем. Только успокойся и… - Дин подошел к ангелу вплотную и мягко положил руки ему на плечи, – перестань дрожать.  
Ангел вздохнул так, словно задерживал до этого дыхание несколько минут.  
\- Я не то чтобы… не… и все-таки я думаю… - бормотал ангел, пытаясь привести в спокойствие свое смертное тело.  
\- Хорошо, – повторил Винчестер, и ненастойчиво привлек ангела к себе. Кас стоял не двигаясь, и Дин невольно улыбнулся. Правая рука успокаивающе погладила Кастиэля по спине, неторопливо поднимаясь к затылку.  
Дин намеренно сильно прошелся ладонью по ежику волос над линией их роста, и почувствовал, как ангел вздрогнул. Снова улыбнувшись, ощущая в своей ладони приятной тяжестью лохматый затылок своего ангела, он немного отстранил его, заглядывая в широко открытые глаза.  
\- Кас, доверься мне, – еле слышно прошептал Винчестер.  
Дин медленно провел большим пальцем по теплой впадинке на затылке ангела, скрытой восхитительно шелковистыми волосами, и смело запустил в них ладонь, пропуская густые прядки между пальцами и нежно поглаживая подушечками кожу головы.  
Ангел по-прежнему стоял не шевелясь, но Дин чувствовал его сбившееся дыхание и неконтролируемую дрожь.  
\- Просто расслабься… - снова прошептал человек, и поцеловал ангела в щеку, затем мягко накрыл его губы своими, чуть прихватывая нижнюю губу. Просто легкий поцелуй, без необузданной страсти, с которой Дин целовал своих многочисленных дам. Он понимал, что с ангелом так нельзя.  
Не пытаясь даже углубить поцелуй, потому что Кас никак не отреагировал, Дин неохотно отстранился. Продолжая обнимать ангела, и бездумно шаря второй рукой в его спутавшихся волосах, Дин думал, что это должно быть жестоко или неправильно поступать так с ангелом, но если бы Кастиэль хоть коротким вздохом дал понять, что ему неприятно, Дин тут же бросил бы все попытки.  
Он чуть не расхохотался вслух, вспомнив, что собирался отвести своего ангела в бордель. Где все эти девицы вряд ли вели бы себя с ним так сдержанно. Разве не мечта девчонок – большие синие глаза, пухлые губы, невинный взгляд, вовсе не притворный, роскошные мягкие волосы, пачка баксов в кармане. Да они передрались бы за него!  
Охотник эгоистично улыбнулся, и подумал, что они обойдутся. Своего ангела он не будет делить ни с кем.  
Дин отметил, что тело ангела немного расслабилось, и тот больше не смотрит на него перепуганным взглядом, если вообще смотрит.  
Кас прикрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул. Дин снова вплотную прижал его к себе, крепко обнимая. И с удовольствием почувствовал, как руки ангела прошлись по его лопаткам, накрывая их ладонями.  
Дин не знал сколько они уже так стояли, и сколько простояли бы еще, если бы он не ощутил как у ангела подогнулись колени.  
\- Эй… - ласково прошептал охотник, - ты чего? Тебе плохо?  
Дин попытался отстраниться, но Кастиэль не пустил его, крепче прижимаясь к его груди.  
\- Хорошо… очень хорошо. Я никогда не думал, что это так приятно, просто обнимать смертного.  
\- Да, но мы не просто обнимаемся. Ты понимаешь? Понимаешь, что это не все, что ты чувствуешь? Приятно, но разве тебе больше ничего не хочется?  
\- На самом деле… - неуверенно начал ангел, но замолчал.  
\- Ну же. Я не умею читать мысли, - проворчал Винчестер, но, когда он заглянул в глаза своему ангелу, это умение оказалось ему подвластным.  
Он наклонился и снова поцеловал восхитительно пухлые губы. На этот раз упрямее, давая ангелу понять, что отступать не собирается.  
«Давай же, я знаю, ты читаешь мои мысли… просто повторяй…»  
И Кастиэль подчинился, разомкнув губы и впуская нежный, но настойчивый язык человека…  
Дин мягко разорвал поцелуй, поражаясь, с какой быстротой ангел все схватывает. Кастиэль облизнулся и распахнул глаза.  
\- Я и представить не мог, на что способно это тело. – Пораженно прошептал ангел.  
\- Ты и вправду не представляешь… - выдохнул Винчестер, развязывая узел его галстука и подталкивая ангела к постели.

13 декабря 2011


End file.
